


Free falling

by yellowdinka



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdinka/pseuds/yellowdinka
Summary: Is it really falling if you don't have anywhere to land?Except maybe you do.(this is basically banter and projecting, I don't know how I should describe it)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Free falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote in English and the first one I'm posting on ao3 after about a month of reading on there 'till 4 am, lmao. I also just got into kpop this summer so it seemed fitting to try and merge the two. Please leave a comment or kudos (whatever they are, ig they' re basically likes? I'm still figuring how the site works) because I would love some feedback.
> 
> This story was entirely written during ungodly hours raging from midnight to 6 am and even though I tried revising it, I don't think I'll ever be rational enough to actually correct my work without changing it drastically and I don't mind how this came out to be honest.   
> Please be merciful! And have a nice day! 🌻

Black. That's the first thing Jisung saw when he opened his eyes. Which wasn't that much of a difference from when he had closed them, just a few minutes before, when he jumped. He knew the building was high, that was the whole reason why he chose it, but he didn't expect the ground to be so far away he would have had the time to take another look at the world he was saying goodbye to.

So of course, he was more than surprised when he noticed he was sorrounded by nothing but pure and bottomless void and not the breathtaking view of the city he could see from the high skyscraper. And he kept falling and falling, the air heavy around him, his mind unable to grasp what was happening.

Is this heaven? He surely never imagined it that way. But then again, he probably wouldn't be going there, if he even died. Maybe it was some sort of limbo, where he was waiting for a sentence.

Jisung closed his eyes one more time, taking a deep breath, trying his hardest to not get anxious over the surreal situation he found himself in. Desperately wishing things would change when he reopened them. 

They didn't though and just when the panic was getting to him, he saw an unconscious figure, who was falling like him. He was sure there wasn't before. Now he felt even more confused.

"Hey!"

Jisung called out. Wondering if the person could even hear him. 

Apparently he could, because they boy woke up moving his limbs frantically as if he was trying to swim. His eyes wide and filled with shock.

"W-what's happening? Where are we?"

He asked stuttering a few words.

Jisung sighed.

"I wish I knew. I'm just as clueless as you are"

The boy looked at him directly, intensely, searching his face for any sign of dishonesty. Jisung didn't blame him, he didn't trust him either. He was glad, though, that he wasn't alone there. That had been much more terrifying. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

The boy asked. 

"Well, I was at the top of a really high building and I... fell" 

Jisung knew he musn't have been convincing, but the boy didn't pry further. 

"Were you in Korea?" 

Jisung furrowed his brows, taken aback. 

"Yeah, I was in Seoul, how'd you know?" 

"Well we are speaking Korean, aren't we?" 

Jisung hadn't even realised it. He just called him on instinct and went with it. It didn't even cross his mind that the other might not have been able to understand him. 

"Oh, so were you there too?" 

He shook his head. 

"I grew up there, but I was trekking in the Andes, I guess I was almost in Argentina when I slipped..."

"That's so far away!" 

"Yeah, we were almost at the antipode of the earth" 

Jisung looked at the boy, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

"Do you think that's part of the reason why we're here?" 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Could be" 

"Oh my god, did we just inadvertedly open some kind of time-space vortex?" 

The boy almost laughed at the excitment in his voice. 

"Are you hoping that it happened?" 

"No! It's just... I've always been into black holes and sci-fi, you know?" 

The boy grinned. 

"Did I end up here with the biggest nerd on the planet?" 

Jisung gasped, mildly offended. 

"At least I'm not some peregrine who chose to go alone in one of the most dangerous places of the world! " 

The boy clicked his tongue, seemingly annoyed. 

"First of all, I did not just chose to do that on my own. It's my job, I film documentaries and secondly, it's still cooler than your thing" 

Jisung rolled his eyes. 

"At least my interests aren't dangerous" 

"Its not dangerous if you have a guide or know the paths"

Corrected the other. 

"Yeah, but you didn't, right? That's why you fell" 

"That is not-" 

Jisung suddenly cut him off with a squeak. 

"What?" 

Asked the boy. 

"We both fell! We fell at the same time!" 

"You think that's enough to put us here?" 

"I don't know, maybe with the anti thing" 

The boy smiled. 

"Antipode" 

"Yeah that, plus we were both at a considerable height" 

The boy looked at him with an indecifrabile expression. 

"You know, you're pretty smart..." 

"Jisung" 

"Uh, I'm Minho" 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before shifting their gaze away.

"So what do we do now?"

Said Minho, letting his eyes inspect the void sorrounding them.

"I have no idea, I just did all the work there. You could use your brain too"

He smiled again. 

"And why should I when such a pretty thing is doing it for me already?"

Jisung couldn't help but blush.

"Does this seem to you like a good time to flirt?"

"Why not?" 

Continued Minho, winking at him. 

Jisung covered his face with his hands, trying to not embarass himself further. 

"Please stop" 

"I mean if we're stuck here there isn't much else I can do"

The older boy's gaze softened when he managed to look him in the eyes.

"But I can if it makes you uncomfortable"

Jisung opened his mouth to promptly answer with a witty comment but in the end he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I' m just not used to it. Haven't really had that many suitors" 

Minho looked at him with a blank expression. 

"Are you going to tell me about your body count?"

Jisung gaped like a fish.

"WHAT? NO!"

Minho couldn't help laughing like a madman at his reaction.

"Calm down, I was just messing with you. I honestly don't believe your whole 'nobody loves me complex' though, you are... an interesting guy. People wouldn't think twice before snatching you up"

Jisung grunted.

"Was that a compliment?"

"If you want it to be"

Jisung exhiled loudly, being teased like that wasn't at all unpleasant but he kinda wanted to bite back.

"What about you? I bet you're a certified heartbreaker of some kind. Making people fall in love, then running away to the Maldives to film some mating turtles"

Minho smiled, but with a hint of bitterness.

"You're pretty spot on actually. It's hard to date when you're always on the move"

Jisung was a bit taken a back by his serious answer, he had been nothing but playful 'till a few seconds before.

His shift in tone and what he said, reasonated with him.

"Minho, does it ever get lonely?"

The boy turned his body towards him, now giving him his undivided attention.

"You mean travelling?"

That wasn' t exactly what he meant, but Jisung nodded.

"Sure, but... You see, I used to be really scared of the world, ever since I remember my parents kept me in an untouchable bubble that allowed me to grow up happy, but also naive. That was fine, until I had to actually go out into the world and face reality. That's when I realised how paralising it was, fear I mean. I couldn't watch horrors because the monsters gave me nightmers, at night I kept a light on because the dark terrified me, but the worst had to be heights, I couldn't even climb a ladder without getting vertigo... "

"The trekker? Afraid of heights?" 

Joked Jisung to lighten the atmosphere. 

Minho laughed. 

"I know, right?" 

"And how did you get past that?" 

"I knew I had to do something, I hated feeling stuck and helpless, so I decided to ignore it and jump head first into whatever was thrown at me. Fake it 'till you make it" 

Jisung looked at him skeptically. 

"So that's how you got rid of your fears? Putting yourself in danger? More than facing reality, it seems like another escape, to me"

Minho bit his lip, deep in thought.

"Maybe you're right. I had never seen it that way, I just started because I loved animals, the wilderness, I envied their freedom and at the same time that scared me too, so I just did it. I bought a camera and left"

"Do you regret it?"

Minho smiled.

"No, it makes me happy, it really does. Exploring, filming and watching the final product, but sometimes I feel like I'm doing it because it got comfortable."

Jisung offered him a warm smile.

"There's nothing wrong with comfort"

"I know, but that's the opposite of the reason why I started"

"You can change your motives, no one will ever even know"

Said Jisung, winking tentatively.

Minho laughed once again.

"You do realise you just closed both of your eyes"

"Hey! Is that your way of thanking me for being such a good listener?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, you asked"

Jisung scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable"

Minho grinned, then his face turned serious again.

"You seem lonely too"

Jisung looked down at his feet, wishing the other's gaze wasn't so piercing, so intense he felt he could read him like a children's book. 

Jisung breathed deeply before looking up again to answer his companion. 

" I am. A few months ago my best friend passed away. We had known each other since we were three, we were inseparable. We even created a band together. Music has always been my passion and he was the one who helped me and cheered me on, he made me believe in myself even when I didn't and ever since he...isn't here anymore I haven't even been able to pick up my guitar, I haven't sung a single note, he was the one that inspired me. I just can't, it all seems so useless now, so empty"

Minho looked at him with a sad smile. 

"He sounds like a great person" 

"He was, he truly was. He was so bright, a way better person than I will ever be, I don't even understand... Why him? Of all people, why not me?" 

He almost whispered, his voice broken. 

Minho looked at him knowingly. 

"You didn't fall, did you?" 

Jisung couldn't keep in his tears anymore. The dam broke, he felt so weak, crying like that in such an absurd situation but he didn't even care at that point, he held it in for too long. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, the grip was light, but reassuring. 

Before he knew it Minho was pulling him in a tight hug and he just let himself drown in it, finding a comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. 

He didn't know how he got so close to him in that seemingly never ending space, how he managed to reach him and touch him, but he just appreciated it and soaked the other's warmth in, having finally found some relief. 

The two bodies spinned together elegantly in the emptiness. Not even noticing that the space around them was slowly turning into light. 

When they opened their eyes again everything was turning white and blinding. 

Minho dropped his arms but took his hand right away, looking into his eyes. 

Jisung could only stare back and squeeze his palm. 

"What do you think is going to happen now?" 

The younger boy asked. 

"I guess we'll just have to find out" 

The light turned so strong they couldn't keep their eyes open and Jisung mouthed a thank you just before he closed them. 

He felt weightless and floaty, Minho's hand the only thing keeping him from flying away. 

The air that messed their hair and violently hit them as they were falling, turned into a breeze and Jisung thought that was it. He was about to hit the ground, it was really the end. 

Maybe some superior being took pity on him and they gifted him an encounter with an angel before leaving this world for good. 

But he didn't feel himself crash. He didn't feel the hand letting go if him. 

When he opened his eyes again his feet were firmly set on the roof of the skyscraper he was on before. Even if it seemed like ages had passed, around him, nothing was different. 

He saw a few birds flying above him, he heard some kids laughing and playing carelessly and a dog barking in the distance. 

He looked down and nothing had changed: he was still pretty high up, the road was still there, black and deadly as it had always been. 

Although something had indeed changed. 

He turned around, took the elevator and calmly walked back to his apartment. 

He sat on the sofa and silently wondered if he was dreaming, when the phone rang. 

Immediately he answered, even though the number was foreign. 

"Hello?" 

"Jisung? "

He opened his eyes in surprise, recognizing the voice instantly. 

"We don't have to be lonely anymore"


End file.
